1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a latching shifter for the actuation of bicycle transmissions, such as hub transmissions or derailleurs. The latching shifter includes a housing and a latching element, which latching element has notches. The latching shifter further includes a latching spring, which latching spring has at least one latching lug. The latching spring also has two projections, which projections are located opposite the latching lug, viewed in the direction of the transmission of force, The latching shifter includes a recess for the latching Spring and stop surfaces located on the housing.
2. Background Information
French Patent No. 25 40 818 discloses a latching shifter which, as shown in that publication's FIG. 7, has a biased latching spring with a latching lug which is engaged with bias in a profile of the latching element. This bias is constant and is a function of the level of the recess in the housing of this shifter in which the latching spring rests to generate the bias by means of two clip-like or bracket-like ends. The arrangement operates, as shown in the publication's FIGS. 6 or 9, to generate sound, whereby in this case, the bias is constant.
The object of the present invention, on the other hand, in particular, with twist grip shifters, is to advantageously increase or decrease the latching of the latching spring with the latching element by increasing or decreasing the bias. The rider can thereby individually select a shifting force which can be to suit the rider's own requirements regarding the relationship between the shifting force which must be exerted and the retention force of the latching. Unintentional shifts can be prevented, if the rider can adjust the retention force of the latching of the latching shifter so that the manual actuator on the latching shifter can stop rotating just as it enters the new gear.